This invention constitutes an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,660, issued May 22, 1990, entitled "Method Of Knitting Jacquard Knit Fabric By Circular Knitting Machine" and assigned to the same assignee as this application. While successful in providing a higher density Velour-type jacquard knit fabric, the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,660 contemplates a single type of sinker operating between each adjacent pair of cylinder needles. Such sinkers may result in ground yarn breakage because each cylinder needle secures the ground yarn in a straight line from the ground yarn feeder to the stitch section. While a circular knitting machine using two types of controllable sinkers has been heretofore proposed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 27503/86, stable plating of the ground and pile yarns may be difficult to ensure since the ground and pile yarns secured by the cylinder needles are not held in proper position between the yarn feed section and the stitch sections.